SERINA KANE
by stormcrow highmoon
Summary: New character
1. Default Chapter

BEVERLY HILLS 90210 RATING R  
SERINA KANE  
PART ONE: BRENDA'S NEW SISTER.  
  
It was six p.m., on Sunday in Beverly Hills. Brenda Walsh and her brother Brandon, were for parents who had gone to pick up their new adopted daughter. Her name was Serina Kane and she was seventeen.  
"I wonder what's she's like." Brenda asked Brandon. "I mean mom and dad didn't tell us much about her."  
"Well, you'll be sharing with her so I'd hope she's nice. Also we'll have to introduce her to everybody at school tomorrow." He replied.  
"I hope all our friends will like her. Oh, I hear mom and dad. C'mon lets go meet our new sister." Brenda said excited.  
The front door opened and their father walked in carrying a medium sized suitcase. He put it down and turned to look back out the door.  
"Hey, kids." He told them. "Your mom and new sister will be right in."   
"Need any help carrying any bags in," asked Brandon.  
"No this is all she brought but you can take it upstairs and put it next to her dresser."  
"Okay dad." Brandon said picking up the bag and heading up the stairs. He returned a minute later.  
Just then a girl walked in with Mrs. Walsh beside her.  
"This is your new sister, Serina."  
Brenda looked at her new sister. She was beautiful. Long wavy red hair wore loose fell down to her waist framing a heart shaped face and a slim figure. But her eyes were unlike any she had ever seen. They were a deep purple in color and looked softly out of her face.   
"Hello" she said so softly that her voice could barely be heard. She just stood there looking down.  
"She must be shy" thought Brenda to herself. "In a minute we'll go up and she will feel less uncertain."  
After Brandon said hi and tried to get her to say anything and failing, Brenda took Serina's hand and told her "C'mon sis, I'll show you our room and help you unpack."  
"Thank you," Serina said just as quietly as before and let Brenda lead her upstairs.  
Brandon looked at his parents. "Not much of a talker is she."  
"She's like that," his mom said. "She'll open up to us when she feels more at home. She's been bounced from foster home to home so much, I'm not surprised she's so distant. Let Brenda handle her tonight, and tomorrow you can both can show her around the school and introduce her to your friends."  
"Yeah, they'll make her feel welcome" he said'I'm sure they'll get along fine."  
"After she's had time to settle in, tell her and Brenda that dinner will be ready in forty five minutes."  
"Sure mom."  
Upstairs in their room Brenda was helping Serina to unpack. "you didn't bring much. I guess the rest of your stuff will come later."  
"No." Serina said softly. "This is all I Have."  
"Are you okay?" Brenda asked her.  
"Why do you asked?" Serina softly whispered.  
You always talk so quietly that it's hard to hear you and your so calm. Don't you feel happy to be hear?"  
"No" Said Serina.  
"Why not?" Brenda inquired.  
"I don't know" she said in the same quiet voice she always used. "I have no feelings."  
"What do you mean you have no feelings?" Brenda asked.  
"I have no feelings." Serina softly repeated.,  
There was a knock on the door and Brandon stuck his head in. "Hey it's time to eat you two, let's go."  
"Come on Serina, let's go eat. We'll talk somemore later." Serina nodded and followed her quietly.  
They came into the dining room where Mrs. Walsh was putting the food on the table. She looked up and smiled. "Why don't you sit over here next to Brenda, honey."  
"Yes ma'am" Serina replied quietly.  
Everyone sat down and mister Walsh asked her if she would like to say a prayer.  
"I don't know any." She said softly.  
"That's okay, don't worry." He looked over towards Brandon. "How about you Brandon?" he asked.  
"Sure dad." He said and said the prayer.  
"Serina, would you like some chicken and rice?" Mrs. Walsh asked her.  
"Yes please." Serina answered softly.  
She took some and ate quietly, making no sound. Her face showing no expression the way it had been the whole time she had been here.  
Her new parents exchanged a worried look between them. Then her mother turned to her.  
"Serina we just want you to know that we care about you and you're a part of our family now. We hope you'll be happy here with us."  
"It doesn't matter." She said softly. "I don't feel."  
"Your not sick or anything are you?" her father asked concerned. "We're not going to fast and upsetting you, are we?"  
"No" she said. "I don't feel."  
"What do you mean honey," her mother asked. "We don't understand."  
"I don't feel. I have no feelings."  
"Everyone has feelings." Her father said gently.  
"I can't." She said softly. "I have no feelings, I am not like you, I am different."  
"If it's your eyes," Brenda told her. "It's okay, They're pretty."  
"It's not my eyes.' She said softly. "It's me."  
"How are you different" Brenda asked.  
"I don't know" Serina replied.  
"Why don't you two go upstairs." Their mother told them. "Serina, your probably just tired. Why don't you go to bed and get some rest, you'll feel better in the morning. Brenda help her out."  
"Sure thing mom." She said taking Serina's hand. "c'mon sis."  
In their room Brenda told her. "You met ready for bed and I'll be right back. You'll feel better tomorrow."  
"Okay," Serina said as Brenda left. Slowly she undressed and put on the only nightshirt she had. She sat down on her bed and looked around the room. This was her home, or that's what they told her. But she had no home, she never could. She was empty inside. No feelings lived inside her. She couldn't feel. She would never feel love'sadness, hate or any other emotion. Why? She didn't know. She only had memories dating back a year. Before that everything was just a blank.  
Brenda returned. "Ready for bed?" she asked.  
"Yes." Serina said.  
Brenda turned off the lights and soon fell asleep. Serina lay there, her empty purple eyes staring into darkness.  
  
END PART ONE.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. SERINA'S STRANGE EYES

BEVERLY HILLS 90210 R  
SERINA KANE:PART TWO:SERINA'S STRANGE EYES  
Monday morning, Brenda Walsh woke up. She was excited because this was the day she and Brandon were going to introduce their new sister, Serina Kane to all their frinds at West Beverly High.  
She looked over at Serina's bed to see if she was awake. Brenda was amazed to see that Serina was already up and ready for school. She was sitting on her bed running a brush through her long red hair. Her strange purple eyes were downcast and she was so quiet that is was like she wasn't there, like an illusion. She lifted her eyes, looked at Brenda for a moment, then lowered her eyes again still making no sound.  
"Good morning Serina," happily called out Brenda, "Sleep well?"  
"Yes," softly said Serina.  
"Looking forward to meeting everyone at school?"  
"I don't know." Replied Serina quietly.  
"A little nervous, hu." Said Brenda.  
"No" whispered Serina.  
Brenda shook her head. She just didn't understand her new sister. Serina was a little weird, but she would probably get better once she got used to her new life.  
"I'll help her as much as I can to feel welcome," thought Brenda to herself. "My friends will make her smile, especially Steve."  
"Come on, Serina" Brenda said. "We'll grab some breakfast, then head for school, okay?"  
"Yes"Serina said softly.  
Brandon and his sisters walked through yhe front doors of West Beverly High. They headed to the main office.  
"Do I have to register?" asked Serina quietly.  
"No" Brandon told her. "Mom and dad already took care of that. We're just going to pick up your class schedule. Then we"ll show you where everything is and introduce you to our friends."   
"Okay" Serina softly said.  
They walked into the main office and waited before the office attendant's desk. She was busy with some papers. A minute later she finished and looked up at them.  
"Can I help you?" She asked.  
"We're here to pick up my sister Serina Kane's class schedule. This is her first day here at West Beverly High" Brenda answered.  
"Oh, yes, here you go Serina. Welcome to West Beverly High."  
"Thank you"Serina said softly.  
"Let's go then" called Brandon heading out the door. "Our friends are waiting."  
Brenda and Serina followed Brandon down the hall to where their friends were waiting. There was happy greetings and every one was laughing and talking at the same time. Serina however was standing quietly apart, eyes downcast with no expression on her face except for an eerie calmness.  
Brenda took Serina by the arm and pulled her towards the others. Serina let Brenda pull her into the midst of the bunch.  
"Hey guys" Brenda said "This is our new sister Serina. Serina these are Brandon's and my friends. This is Kelly, Donna, David, Steve, Andrea and Dylan. We're sorry we left you out."  
"Yes" Said Kelly. "I hope we didn't hurt your feelings."  
"It doesn't matter" whispered Serina softly, still not looking up.  
"Of course it matters" said Donna. " We want to be your friends, and friends try not to hurt each others feelings."  
"I don't feel hurt" Serina softly responded. "I have no feelings to hurt."  
Kelly looked at Brenda puzzled and asked, "What does she mean, Brenda? No feelings to hurt? Everyone has feelings."  
"I don't know" replied Brenda. "I don't understand it myself."  
Then Serina lifted her eyes. There were looks of surprise as they noticed her stange purple eyes looking out at them.  
"Brandon, her eyes." Steve said. "They're unlike any I've ever seen."  
"It's impossible for a human to have eyes that color." Stated Andrea.  
"Maybe she's wearing contacts."Said Dylan.  
"I don't think so, dude." David told him.  
"She's not wearing contacts" Brenda answered." They're natural. She says they've always been purple, but she has no idea why."  
"Wow, it must have been hard growing up with eyes like that. I bet you got teased a lot." David said.  
"I don't remember." Serina said softly.  
"What do you remember?"Asked Donna.  
"Until a year ago, nothing. My past is gone, but it doesn't matter, nothing does."  
"Don't say that, Serina" Brenda said, pulling Serina to her and giving here a hug. "You're a part of my family and friends. That does matter."  
"I am not like any of you. I am different. I will always be different, always less than human because I cannot feel."  
"Brandon, I'm going to take her home, I think it would be for the best, at least for the day." Brenda said. "I'll be back later."  
"Okay Brenda" replied Brandon. "Let me know how it goes."  
"You don't have to do this." Serina softly said. "I am fine."  
" No your not, and I'm worried about you, I'm taking you home." Brenda said gently taking Serina's arm and leading her home.  
  
END PART TWO  
  
  



	3. THE ASSAULT

BEVERLY HILLS 90210  
SERINA KANE  
PART THREE: THE ASSUALT.  
  
That afternoon when Brenda and her brother Brandon came home from school, almost immediately asked her mother how serina was doing.  
"Is she okay?" Brenda asked. "She's not upset is she?"  
"I really don't know, Brenda." Replied Mrs. Walsh. "She doesn't talk much and when she does, it's so quietly that you can hardly hear her. Serina's upstairs laying down, why don't you go check on her."  
Brenda ran up the stairs to her room and she softly opened the door to peek in. Serina was laying on her side facing Brenda, her strange purple eyes staring into nothingness. Her eyes were unfocused and she did not seem to be aware of Brenda's presence.   
Brenda knelt next to the bed and gently stroked her cheek and called her name. "Serina?"  
Awareness came flooding back into Serina's eyes. Her purple eyes became focused, locking on to Brenda's.  
"Yes?" she responded softly.  
"You okay?" Brenda asked concerned. "You seemed out of it. I was worried."  
"I was somewhere else." Whispered Serina. "another place."  
"Where were you, what other place?" Brenda asked confused.  
"I don't know. I can't remember." Serina answered quietly. "I just know."  
"Look, Serina," Brenda said. "In a couple hours, everyone is going to get together at the Peach Pit, and I want you to come."  
"I'll go," Serina said softly.  
"Great, I have a dress you can wear and I can help you get ready.Okay?"  
"You don't have to do that, Brenda. It's not important." Serina quietly answered.  
"Yes it is." Chirped Brenda, "You're my sister and I want to do it."  
"Okay" whispered Serina.  
"Good, now you go shower, and I'll get everything everthing else taken care of."  
Serina walked down the hallway to the bathroom and closed the door. Stripping off her clothes and stepping into the shower turning the water on. She stood under the shower head and scrubbed herself clean and shampooed her hair. She stepped out wrapped a towel around her and padded down the hallway to her room.  
Brenda looked up as she came into the room. Motioning her over, she said,"Come on, let's get you ready."  
Brenda gave her the dress and Serina stepped into it while Brenda zipped up the back. She brushed Serina's waist length red hair until it shined. She then turned Serina around to have a look at her.  
"You look beautiful, sis." Brenda told her.  
"Thank you" whispered Serina.  
Taking Serina by the arm, she led her downstairs and yelled out, "Brandon, we're ready lets go."  
"Sure." Brandon called back.  
Brenda called out "Bye mom, Bye dad. See you later."  
Mrs. Walsh came out. "Bye, have a good time."  
"I can't." she whispered.  
"Don't worry Serina," Brenda told her. "You'll enjoy the night out, I promise."  
"It doesn't matter" softly said Serina. "I can't experience joy."  
"Sure you will. Come on, it's party time." Brenda shouted excitedly.  
A little while later they walked in the door of the Peach Pit. Their friends waved to them from a table in the back.  
"Hi" Every one think.  
"I'm glad you came serina," said Kelly, "WE were worried when Brenda had to take you home, are you okay?"  
"I can't feel, but I am fine." She replied softly.  
"Why don't you sit between Kelly and me, sis." Brenda said.  
"Sure," Said Serina.  
Serina sat next to Kelly and Brenda scooted in beside her. They all chatted for awhile.  
"Excuse me," Serina quietly. "I need to go get some fresh air."  
"Want me to come with you?" Brenda asked her.  
"No, I'll be fine."  
"Okay, but don't de gone too long."  
"I won't." said Serina.  
Serina walked outside3 and leaned against the wall. Suddenly hands grabbed her and dragged back into the alley the Peach Pit.  
"Give us all your money. Said a big blonde haired teenager. Next to him was a smaller dark haired boy.  
"I do not have any money." Said Serina softly.  
"Well then, I guess we'll have to teach you a lesson, Bitch."  
The bigger one backhanded her hard across the face throwing her to the ground. Both of them started kicking her. She felt ribs break and pain shot through her body. Then darkness took her mind.  
She came to in Brenda's arms who was holding her gently and weeping.   
"It doesn't matter." Serina whispered to her softly. "Nothing does."  
  
  
  
END PART THREE.  



	4. THE CONSULTATION

BEVERLY HILLS 90210 R  
SERINA KANE PART FOUR: THE CONSULTATION  
  
It was six weeks since Serina was assaulted. It was a Tuesday morning, she had been released from the hospital the night before. During her stay at the hospital she had shown no emotions or signs of pain. Her family was concerned and Mr. And Mrs. Walsh decided to have her see a psychologist. Brenda would also attend with them because Serina would refuse to do anything she was told except for Brenda who she obeyed immediately.   
So that morning they were sitting in the doctor's office, waiting for the psychologist. She walked in and sat in a chair facing them. Mr. And Mrs. Walsh were sitting in chairs next to the couch where Serina was sitting with Brenda.  
"So" asked Dr. Kathleen Morne. "What is the reason for this visit?"  
Mr. Walsh answered, "It's our new adopted daughter, Serina."  
"We're worried about her." Said Mrs. Walsh.  
"What seems to be the problem?" asked Dr. Morne.  
Six weeks ago she was attacked and severely beaten. She was badly bruised and had six broken ribs, but she showed no pain. She never cried or showed any type of emotions. She also refused to take her pain killers, refused to eat or do anything she was told to do. Brenda had to take time off from school to stay with her." Mrs. Walsh said.  
"Why is that?" Dr. morne inquired.   
"She would only listen to Brenda." Mr. Walsh answered. "Anything Brenda asked or told her to do, Serina did without argue."  
Dr. Morne turned to Serina. "Serina, did you feel the pain?"  
Serina said nothing. Brenda told her, "Serina, you will answer any questions she asks you, understand?"  
"Yes," Serina softly replied. "I felt the pain, butn it was inconsiquentle. The body heals and the pain stops."  
"Why didn't you cry?"  
"I cannot cry."  
"Why not?" queried the doctor.  
"Crying is caused by emotions, I cannot feel emotions therefore I cannot cry."  
"Why do you only obey Brenda?"  
"I worship her, she is my deity. I must obey her in any way."  
"One more question Serina" Dr. Morne said. "If Brenda told you to kill yourself, would you do it?"  
"Yes."  
"Mr. And Mrs. Walsh. I think Serina is not capable to care for herself without assistance. She will be declared incompetent with you as her legal guardians. Brenda, you will be her primary caretaker, I suggest tho that you get as much help from family and friends as you can."  
"Yes doctor." Said Brenda.  
"Do you agree, Serina?" Dr. Morne asked her.  
"Yes."  
"Thank you" Mr. Walsh said.  
Brenda took Serina's arm. "Let's go home."  
"Yes, Brenda." Serina said and she followed her sister home.  
  
END PART FOUR.  
  



	5. THE SHATTERING OF SERINA KANE'S MIND

BEVERLY HILLS 90210 R  
SERINA KANE FINAL CHAPTER: THE SHATTERING OF SERINA KANE'S MIND  
  
Later that day, Brenda, Brandon and Serina were at home while parents were taking care of Serina's guardianship. Serina was alone in her room after Brenda left to go talk with Brandon downstairs.  
Lying on her bed staring at nothingness, Serina was only half aware of her surroundings. She felt a flash of something at the back of her mind.  
Then like a blow, all the memories of her past struck in one catamalystic storm of pain and horror. So horrible were they that it was agony tenfold. She could feel them ripping her mind apart. Then it was too much to bear and she screamed while her mind irrevocably shattered.  
Downstairs the Walsh's had just returned home and were discussing Serina when the scream of unendurable agony rang out. Rushing up the stairs, they found Serina on the floor crying like a lost soul.  
"Serina," Brenda knelt next to her. "Serina what's wrong?"  
Serina looked up, her purple eyes those of a scared child. Brenda took her into her arms and they rushed her to the hospital.   
Serina had to stay several days to have psychiatric exams to see how extensive the damage done to her mind was. After a week, the Walsh's had another conference with Dr. Morne. The whole family was in attendance. Serina was asleep in Brenda's arms.  
"I'm afraid to say" began Dr. Morne. "That the damage to Serina's mind is irreversible. Whatever memories that returned we'll never know. But they have destroyed her mind. For the rest of her life she'll be like a small child. Now more than ever she needs to be cared for and loved. She is totally dependant on you. Can you handle this?"  
Brenda looked down as her sister sighed contentedly in her sleep.   
"Yes I will always take care of her." She kissed the top of Serina's head. "Always."  
  
THE END----FOR NOW  



End file.
